The use of stationary bicycles for cycling training is well known in the art. A typical design incorporates a bicycle mounted on a training device that supports the rear wheel of the bicycle. Often, the rear wheel support provides some type of resistance when the rider pedals the bicycle. Frequently, riders desire to incorporate single-leg training into their training routine to target and develop leg-lifting muscles. For single-leg training, the rider removes a foot from one of the pedals and pedals the bicycle with one leg.